Dominic Rutherford
Lakshman's friend and 9th of the Nine Pillars of Power. Appearance He is 167 cm tall with a slim build that enables him to move quickly. His hair is black and it sits straight on the top, but stands out at the back. Note: This section is under construction. Personality He is a person who highly does things in the name of justice and does his beast at achieving it. His attitude towards everyone is respectable and he has great compassion for people in trouble. However, if something happens that upsets him, he will become very enraged and his well mannered attitude flies out the window. Note: This section is under construction. Background At an early young age, both his parents died when they were met with an accident. Afterwards, his relatives did not care about him and left him at the and there he spent, most of the time, alone. However, the death of his parents made him realise how weak he was and since then, he began to train with any weapon that he could find at the orphanage to become strong. When he turned thirteen, he was adopted by Jagan Bredrock, the previous Sword Titan before Dominic. Although he is his adopted father, Dominic viewed him more like a master as he trained under him and believed in the same principles as him. When Dominic was 14 years of age, Jagan died due to illness. When he died, the Destiny Sword chose Dominic as its next wielder and master. Remembering the words of his mentor, he humbly accepted the Destiny Sword and formed a Contract Seal with it, thus becoming partners. Note: This section is under construction. Story Arc 9 Dominic was in Ashtra Kingdom when he heard about the disturbance in Mardana Kingdom. Realising there was trouble and innocent people were in danger, he used Teleporting Blade to teleport to a location outside of Mardana Kingdom. Upon arrival, he immediately sensed a great battle taking place between three warriors. Upon entering the grounds, he witnessed the battle taking place between Lakshman Chand and the two Dragon Kings. Through the power of the Destiny Sword, he immediately knew Lakshman was the Phoenix Titan and decided to help only if the Phoenix Titan was in trouble, which he did using the Wall of Blades technique to protect him from the dragon king's attacks. Later, he defended the Phoenix Titan against the two Dragon Kings by saying he believed in Lakshman's honesty about not using the Demon Slayer for destruction. Then, he proceeded to assist the dragon kings from Razzel and bought Lakshman enough time to defeat him once and for all. Once that was over, he and Lakshman exchanged a few words and that was when Lakshman became Dominic's first friend. Arc 10 He was invited to a party that was being held by the Slavermancer, Rakuzen Sambire. For that party, he was joined by Lakshman Chand, Felix Phoron, Darian Ronald and Rumble. During the party, he witnessed Rakuzen and Lakshman talk about abolishing the slavery system. There, he was shocked by the slavery story of a young girl and was enraged by Rakuzen's comment towards it. This eventually led to a standoff between them and the guests that Rakuzen was controlling with his magic. He stopped the guests by using Paralyzing Swords to stab into their chest. Later, at Lakshman's command, he deactivated the swords and left with Lakshman and Felix back to Floria Kingdom. Note: This section is under construction. Power and Abilities Skills Magic Dominic actually doesn't possess any magic skills. This was seen when he used his Healing Blade to heal Lakshman's would instead. He is also incapable of seeing the true force of the magic like everyone, but he can sense the Magic Force in the air. Lakshman often scolds him of this fact, which embarrasses Dominic. Weapons He is extremely good with the Destiny Sword and can easily use many of her techniques with no problems. In addition to the sword, he is also skilled in handling spears and has exceptional archery skills. Transformations Ruler of Swords In this form, Dominic is capable of easily controlling all of his swords and fights at a greater level of power and speed than in his base form. Golden Warrior Note: This section is under construction. Weapon Ranks * North Sword Emperor * Water Sword Emperor * Spear King * Bow King Techniques Note: This section is under construction. Equipment Destiny Sword This is the Sacred Spirit whom he has in his possession and they are bound by a Contract Seal. Using her, he is capable of summoning an infinite amount of swords to attack his opponents. At the same time, he uses her powers and various techniques on people to disable his them. Accessories Note: This section is under construction. Category:Male Category:Nine Pillars of Power Category:Sword Titan Category:Mardana Kingdom Category:Characters